Of Freedom and Chains
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Set in S6 of Spn and book 11/episode 25 of Evangelion. He glances over and his eyes widen as he recognizes the figure. "Tabris." he says softly. "I never thought to see you again. Not after you were sent away on your mission."


Of Freedom and Chains

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax and others who aren't me. Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke, not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: rated K+/PG for angel-yness, mentions of slash/yaoi feelings, etc.

Pairing: Kaworu/Shinji, Dean/Castiel.

Setting: After book 11 of Evangelion/S6 of Spn.

Summary: He glances over and his eyes widen as he recognizes the figure. "Tabris." he says softly. "I never thought to see you again. Not after you were sent away on your mission."

A/N: Actually I've envisioned a crossover of these two fandoms for awhile now, just didn't expect it to go like this.

: :: :

He finally comes to a halt, weary from the day's battle, wiping his sweaty brow and letting out a soft sigh. He closes his eyes, longing filling his belly; longing to head straight back down to Earth, to head down and see those beautiful eyes. See the soul weary man. See...

His eyes pop open, startled, as he realizes that he was also feeling someone else's longing. He glances over and his eyes widen as he recognizes the figure.

"Tabris." he says softly. "I never thought to see you again. Not after you were sent away on your mission."

Tabris, known on Earth (a different one than the one Castiel's...special person lived on) as Kaworu Nagisa, turns and looks at him, smiling warmly at him. Tabris had always been a warm angel, but he had never smiled like that before. Castiel recognized that smile. A smile he had only recently understood, or those eyes that Tabris showed...both revealed love. Tabris loved someone.

Castiel pushes away a sudden feeling of jealousy; Tabris was the angel of Free Will and therefor never had any of the same sort of restrictions that his Brothers and Sisters did. He would be free to love who he liked, whether that person was a human or not. As for Castiel-well, their Father was not around but as he was trying to put order back into Heaven, he had little time for...

"It is good to see you, Castiel." Tabris says softly. "But I wish it were under different circumstances."

Castiel looks around. All the chaos... "Yes, I understand." Castiel says. "But I have been working hard to put things back rig-"

Tabris shakes his head. "No, that's not what I mean, my Brother. I just meant..." The angel smiles again. "I would like you to meet Shinji-kun."

Shinji...the name of the one Tabris was in love with. A moment later he is filled with images and sounds of Shinji Ikari and realizes that Tabris was sharing things about the young man with him. Shinji...he too had a hard burden to bear and a soul that was stained with darkness but not overwhelmed by it, a soul that had taken much hurt. Just like Dean.

He had no idea that one of his Brothers would ever understand his situation, much less have found a person they loved who was so similar to who he loved. Similar in some ways, different in many others. He opens himself up, letting Tabris see and hear Dean, understand what it was that drew Castiel to him, how much he cared about him.

"Leave the battlefield, Castiel." Tabris says. "Go to him. Tell him."

Castiel shakes his head. How could he possibly? He had just recently realized his own feelings and the mere thought of sharing them with the elder Winchester put fear in him.

"You love him. You must tell him." Tabris insists. "Before it is too late."

Castiel's insides turn cold. "Do you know something I do not?"

Tabris shakes his head. "No...not exactly how you mean. But things are happening. You must tell him. Soon."

"And you? I feel your longing from here, Brother." Castiel says. "Why do you remain here?"

Tabris looks away. "I love him. Life and death does not mean the same thing to me as it does to a human. It wasn't until after...that I realized what I had done. I had wronged him. I left him. I didn't realize what it would mean for him after. I want to return to him. I...long to embrace him and heal his hurts. But I can't return. I've tried. With things going on there as they are..."

Castiel places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I can help with that, Brother. And there are others who will aid me. We will get you back there."

Tabris manages a small smile. "Thank you, Castiel."

: :: :

Tabris turns to glance back at him. "One day I will return, on your Dean's Earth and I will introduce you to Shinji."

"And I will show you Dean Winchester." Castiel replies.

Tabris laughs. "Until then!"

: :: :

END.

A/N: I got this sudden urge to do this-really late at night I might add! lol. (Three a.m!) But when inspiration hits, it hits and I go with it. I will do a sequel to this.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
